


Stretched Out

by CaptainMoonGoose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Songfic, Time Skips, why am i surprised that's actually a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMoonGoose/pseuds/CaptainMoonGoose
Summary: They were happy, the two of them. Iwaizumi and Oikawa, childhood friends turned lovers, who would always be there for each other. Nothing could change that. Not now, and not ever.





	Stretched Out

Oikawa stuck his tongue out at Iwaizumi, pulling down his eyelid as he did so to tease the spiky      haired teen. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, taking a small step forward.

 

“You’re not gonna be able to catch me, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa egged him on, voice taunting the other with every word he said. Iwaizumi stepped forward once more, a small smirk pulling up his lips. The setter barely had a moment to think before Iwaizumi bolted towards him, ready to attack.

 

He squealed in delight as he danced away from the grumpy teen’s attempts to stop him. Above them, the sun shinned brightly, not a single cloud in the crystal blue sky. The park they were picnicking at was empty, save for the occasional jogger that would race through.

 

Iwaizumi finally managed to tackle Oikawa, sending both of them to the ground in an awkward tangle of limbs. They were both panting, their race taking out a lot from both of them. Iwaizumi pinned down Oikawa, smirking from above him. Oikawa pouted, but it was quickly wiped away by the tender kiss that Iwaizumi drew him into.

 

Oikawa could see it, the love that Iwaizumi held. The other teen didn't even have to say anything;his gaze said it all. The way his eyes would sparkle when Oikawa was beside him, the way he would grin and smile more whenever the brunette was with him. He could tell from the happiness and peace that radiated off of his lover.

 

It was perfect.

 

Oikawa drew Iwaizumi in for another, deeper kiss, humming in contentment. He wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, losing himself in the warmth that was Hajime Iwaizumi.

 

_Stretched out on the grass_

_a boy and a girl_

_Savoring their oranges, giving their kisses_

_like waves exchanging foam._

 

“Iwa-chan, you ruined it!” Hajime raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

 

“It's just a sand castle, Crappykawa.” He said. “Besides, aren't you technically Iwa-chan now too? We are married now, you know.” Tooru shoved Hajime, the latter laughing as he fell back into the warm, golden sand.

 

“That doesn’t matter, you’ll still be Iwa-chan to me! Besides, if you can call me Crappykawa, then I can call you Iwa-chan!”

 

The couple had just gotten married a mere few days ago, and decided that a vacation to a tropical beach was a wonderful honeymoon spot. Of course, one of the first things Tooru had wanted to do was to built a sand castle, which Hajime had been quick to “accidentally” destroy, just to mess with his new husband.

 

“My poor castle!” Tooru fussed over the pile of sand, trying in vain to put it back together somehow. Obviously, it didn't work, and the sand just crumpled back to the ground. Hajime felt slightly bad about the crestfallen look on his lover’s face, and decided he should ty his best to fix it, somehow.

 

He decided the best possible way was to capture Tooru’s lips in a sweet kiss, gently chopin his cheeks in his hands. The sound of waves crashing and others enjoying the beach seemed to vanish in that moment, the two wrapped up in their own little world, not caring in the slightest what others saw or thought about them.

 

_Stretched out on the beach_

_a boy and a girl._

_Savoring their limes, giving their kisses_

_like clouds exchanging foam._

 

This wasn't how he wanted to go.

 

Tooru wasn’t ready for this. There was still so much yet he wanted to do. He wasn’t even forty yet. God, his birthday was in two months and he wouldn't even live to see it.

 

Besides, there were so many things that he wanted to do with Hajime still. They still had so much of the world left to see, so much left to discover. Tooru choked on his sobs, tears streaming down his face, fat and ugly.

 

Slowly, he turned his head to where Hajime sat, still behind the wheel. The other wasn’t doing well, much like Tooru. He was battered and bruised, bloom covering his face. His breathing was short and choppy, and even his eyes were tearing up. The sight broke Tooru’s heart.

 

“Tooru,” Hajime coughed out, blooding dribbling down his chin. “I-I love you, okay?” Tooru shook his head, sobs increasing. God, he hurt so much.

 

“D-Don't say that!” He cried. “W-We’re gonna get through thi—”

 

“Tooru Iwaizumi.” Hajime’s tone left no room for argument. “I love you.” Tooru clenched his eyes shut, his head flopping against the back of his seat.

 

“I love you too, Iwa-chan.”

 

In the end, darkness that they fought against got the better of them.

 

_Stretched out underground_

_a boy and a girl._

_Saying nothing, never kissing,_

_giving silence for silence._

 

 

**NOTES:**

Please leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed! They mean a whole lot, they really do~

For anyone interested in listening to the son, [here's the link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpog3w98Tz0)

Also, feel free to drop a hi over at my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/captainmoongoose). Thank you so much!


End file.
